danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Friday the 13th Nightmare
Danganronpa: Friday the 13th Nightmare is a fandom version of Friday the 13th: The Game. Where it features Jason Vourhees, and 10 counselors with unique skills. Now imagine if Ultimate Students from Hope's Peak are in this Universe where a Killer is sighted in Camp Crystal Lake. But instead of being it Camp Crystal Lake, it is called Hope's Peak Abandoned Summer Camp. Look at how the events unfold as now, there are new 10 unique Ultimate Students have come to this abandoned Summer Camp for a night of thrill and horror. But the only difference is... They will be experiencing it. In this story, they will have to use their talents to the best of their abilities, now... It's either live or die. (And Just for Fun I wanna add stats too lolz >w<, JK, The stats actually gives hints to viewers if they will live or not.) List of Camp Counselors Story Daichi's POV Hope's Peak Academy's very own Summer Camp. A Full 3 day trip to a very luxurious summer camp in the woods of Hope's Peak. But... when we came here... It's not like everything it seems. " " My childhood friend screams as we saw... "Him". We all ran from different directions and I don't even know where they are at the moment. The one thing that was on my mind is that... I need to survive and get out of here and rescue as much people as possible. How did this happen? Well it all started just yesterday Morning. From Early Morning Summer has started in Hope's Peak Academy. I was packing my books when my childhood friend came up to me. " " Her name is Yukimura Konohana. The . She and I go way back from childhood and we we're raised in an Orphanage. Until the day each of us got new parents. Unfortunately she was adopted first before me. But on the Lucky side, she was next door neighbor. What are the coincidence in that! " " I told her. Oh! By the way, I am the , Daichi Yashiro. As you can see... I am both Lucky and UNlucky... Don't know how the Law's of Physics do this but... Hell do I know? She suggested cheerfully as I was done packing up, and leaving the classroom with her. " I asked her. Then she took out an Envelop and handed it to. I looked at her with questions in my eyes but deciding to read the letter, it was Amamiya-Senpai. Yosuke Amamiya our . He and I talk sometimes and we are friendly terms. I always go to him to ask some guidance and he really helped me a lot of my problems. The fact that he invited us seems to caught my curiosity. The letter stated that we we're invited to be a part of his Camping Trip in Hope's Peak Summer Camp. I asked her. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against Amamiya-Senpai but we aren't exactly close? " She asked with a brow raised and she was right. She and I work part-time at the Orphanage we've been in. We always stop by talking to Ms. J. about how she raised us and we love her with all of our heart and we always lend a hand. Heck, I even stop by to help for free. " " I asked and she tilted her head and said " " She said and I nodded as we walk down the corridor all the way to out dorm. And speak of the devil, I saw Amamiya-Senpai talking to someone. He kinda has an Intimidating aura around him and his Black leather jacket says "Punk" all over him. " " I called out to him and he and the punk guy turn to us. " " Amamiya-Senpai told us. We look at him and greeted him with a smile while he bows. Least he has some manners. " " She said with a smiled and he nods and said " " he said stuffing his hands in his leather jacket. We both walk into the dorms and helped Nickolai unpack some of his stuff. Amamiya-Senpai came back and handed Nickolai his schedule and other stuff he needs in school. After finishing Yuki decided to make small talk with " " " " he said interrupting Yuki. " " She asked and all did Nick do was shrug and said something that blown my head of " " We stare at him shock and he eyed us with a questioning eyes " " He was right. There are others before him. I'm pretty sure I know some girl who was part of a Band called Light Gateaway is here. and she's the Ultimate Musician. But a Rocker is new to me. " " " " He said interrupting me. And with that we started walking out of his room to get something to eat. As we walk ahead Yuki thought of an Idea. " " She asked him " " he said. " " She said and thinking for awhile he smiled for the first time and nodded As he said it, A certain Flirty Girl came to our view. . Please welcome The Flirty Girl Suzume Yumiki, The . She is showing a little bit too much skin. And her skirt... You can practically can see her pa-- " " Yuki said to her. " " She said as she swing her hips as she danced a bit. And true enough, she is indeed invited, since it has Amamiya-Senpai's signature on it. " " she said introducing herself to Nickolai " " he said " " She said as she decided to walk with us, while swaying her hips, of course. Making our way to the Cafeteria. We bought our food and sat on a table and eat and talk about random stuff. Later on the day Amamiya-Senpai texted Suzume to get ready cause we're gonna leave later in the afternoon. She jumped up, excited, she told us to pack up and then left. We split up at that moment and started packing. I for once, don't like to pack a heavy load since I had a feeling we're gonna stay like 2-3 days, so I just pack some simple shirts, and pants and also underwear and also of course my phone and charger. I honestly don't feel like going but, thinking about what Yuki said. She's right. I need some light and fresh air. So got my duffel bag, my phone and charger, clothes. That's it. I ran downstairs and met up with Yuki and Nickolai. " " He asked me and I nod and said yes. Three of us make it to the front of the school and saw Amamiya-Senpai and Yumiki-San up ahead and we can tell from a mile away that Suzume is trying to flirt with her. " " We saw her trying to seduce him in any way but he just shrug it of and just nodded. He walk up to us " " He said and we nodded. We waited for awhile and we saw a sports car coming towards and stopped in front of us and there appears. " " and also " " he said rubbing the sleep out of his little eyes. " " and with that, he slept again. I honestly can't believe my eyes. I am meeting the Rito Makoto! One of the most famous athlete in Japan! He has won over tons of Olympic Medals, most are basketball, and he even feature in Talk Shows. " " he said shaking his hand " " he said peeking in the car window. And by instinct, The kid got up and open the door and flail his arms " " he yelled puffing his cheeks. We all laugh at his cuteness and he just got angry even more. He was later got pick up by Rito " " he took out a PS VITA and immediately the kid's eyes shine and took it from him then played silently. He took the kid back inside the sports car and apologize " " he said " " Yuki said " ". Everyone, aside from Amamiya-Senpai, was shock. That little kid... IS the one and only , Kota Fushimi! The world's best gamer. He has participated in numerous gaming competitions and won each and every one. I'm surprise his hanging out with Rito though... I mean a Gamer and an Athlete? Weird combo. " " Yuki asked again and Rito smiled " " he said which shock all of us. " " I couldn't find the right words " " He smiled looking at his car as Kota is still playing a game --TBA-- Category:Stories